


Alter Ego

by AzuraRii



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, alter ego
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraRii/pseuds/AzuraRii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Karena, akulah dirimu-yang-lain……”  Kuroha centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Kagerou Project and Mekakucity Actors is belong to Jin (Shizennotekki-P)
> 
> And 'Alter Ego' is mine!

_"Hey, apa yang sebaiknya ku masak untuk sarapan kali ini ?"_

 

Tanya gadis surai hijau itu, sambil mengikat rambut panjang serta halusnya itu. Akhirnya dia melepaskan hoddie mengganggu itu, memperlihatkan rambut hijau terangnyanya.

 

_"Negima"_

Jawab orang _ini_ datar, masih dengan nada monoton memuakkan _nya_.

 

_"Baiklah"_

Dan gadis itupun menghilang di balik dapur, memasak makanan yang dipinta pemuda berambut putih _ini_.

 

 

 

Mari kita mulai dari awal,

 

 

 

 

Baik, kau bisa memanggilku Ku-ro-ha, anggap saja itu adalah namaku. aku tak peduli.

 

Dan aku adalah diri _nya_ yang _lain_ , adalah diri yang bertolak belakang dengan pemuda _itu_ , dia Konoha. Diri _ku_ yang _lain_.

 

Membingungkan ? Tsk!, biar aku jelaskan supaya otak bodohmu itu mengerti.

 

 

_Alter Ego_

 

 

 

itulah aku,

 

 

kepribadian lain yang bisa juga ada pada dirimu yang membaca ceritaku. Akulah kepribadian dari Kokonose Haruka atau Konoha itu. Kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya saat ini.

 

Baik, itulah penjelasan singkatku. Masa bodoh kau mengerti atau tidak. Kutekankan sekali lagi, aku-tak-peduli.

 

 

Baik kembali lagi ke permasalahan awal.

 

 

 

_"Ini! Jangan habiskan negimanya!, Kano dan yang lain belum makan"_

 

Kata gadis itu lagi, mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah pemuda ini, juga diriku di saat yang bersamaan.

 

sayang sekali, dia tak menyadari keberadaan _ku_.

 

Ya, _sama sekali tak tahu_

 

Karena aku hanyalah diri yang _lain_ dari seorang Konoha atau Kokonose Haruka, tak kurang dan tak lebih.

 

Hanya sejenis parasit yang menumpang di tubuh orang _ini_. yang menyimpan segala kepribadian yang tak ingin ditampilkan _nya_ di _permukaan_.

 

 

 

 

Karena akulah _Alter Ego_ nya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dan suatu hari, monster itu memberiku kebebasan.

 

 

 

Ya, Memindahkan posisiku ke permukaan, membuat Si Konoha tertidur pulas di bawah alam sadarnya. Rambut yang dulunya putih bersih ini berumbah jadi hitam pekat, mata peach menjadi kuning terang. masih dengan tubuh yang _sama_ tapi ber _beda_.

 

Kau tahu, untuk pertama kalinya. Aku merasa bebas, dapat berkehendak sesukaku tanpa harus memperhatikan apapun yang dipikirkan Si Asli yang tengah ada di alam mimpi panjangnya. Sangat menyenangkan.

 

Dan akan lebih menyenangkan bila ia tak harus melakukannya.

 

Ya, melakukan hal _itu_.

 

 

_Dor!_  

 

 

Satu pemuda jatuh, kepalanya bocoh karena tertembak peluru besi. Bau anyir darah bercampur besi memuakkan terus mengalir dari bekas tembakan itu.

 

 

_‘Kano!’_

 

Gadis berambut hijau itu berlari, memeluk tubuh yang sebentar lagi jadi mayat. Berlinang air mata melihat sosok yang dipanggilnya ‘Kano’ itu terus mengeluarkan darah.

 

Ya, gadis itu menangis karena perbuatan _ku_.

 

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_

 

Enam peluru berturut-turut menghantam tubuhnya, yang kini bersimbah darah dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Dan saat itu terjadi, entah kenapa aku merasa setengah dari kehidupanku ikut menghilang bersamanya.

 

Ya, gadis Tsubomi itu. Entah kenapa terasa sangat penting untuk diriku.

 

 

Dan saat itu, juga. tangaku terangkat naik. Menujuk ke pelipisku.

 

 

Mereka yang masih ada disana terkejut, saling melindungi kawanannya masing-masing.

 

 

_Dor!_

 

Mereka terhenyak, melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

 

 

Tentu saja, siapa yang tak terkejut bila orang yang akan membunuhmu tiba-tiba malah bunuh diri dihadapanmu ?.

 

 

Ya, biarlah. Setidaknya, Konoha tak akan mati hanya karena _Alter Ego_ nya bunuh diri. Dia masih punya mata _itu_.

 

 

 

 

Inilah secuil kisahku yang menyedihkan, jangan menatapku seperti itu! aku tak butuh belas kasihan darimu!

 

Memang beginilah nasib menjadi _diri-yang-lain_.

 

_“Hey!, suatu saat nanti. Aku akan kembali hadir, jadi bersiap-siaplah…._

 

 

 

 

_….Karena, akulah dirimu-yang-lain"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_—FIN—_

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang jelas dan membosankan juga pendek. Saya masih perlu belajar banyak tentang dunia tulis-menulis.


End file.
